Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power electronic device, and in particular, to an inverter device.
Description of Related Art
In the operation of current inverters, due to the inherent delay characteristics of switches interruption in the output voltage and waveform fluctuation result, such that it is not possible to maintain a stable power supply quality.
Therefore, an important area of research in the field involves ways in which to improve the inverter, such that the inverter may maintain a consistent waveform in the output voltage during switching between an ordinary power supply and a backup power supply, and an undesired effect to the load side caused by an unstable power supply is prevented.